Monster!
by Cajapey
Summary: Sakuma has always thought she was a monster. But a sertan young man with googles thinks other whys. This takes place before/after/durning FFI League a few days before Kageyama's death,and after it. A sweet little lovestory I came up with. Reviews and tips are well apraciated! (spelling not my strong suit please let me know if I misspell anything.) Thanks! (FemSakumaxKido.)
1. Chapter 1

"Monster"

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven. Wish I was on the animation team though… Anyway lets get started!_

"Hello… My name is Sakuma Jirou. I'm the only girl on the Inazuma Japan. Well besides the mangers, minus one. I'm not your typical girl. I wear an eye patch, well the cyan colored hair and copper eye coloring isn't your typical hair or eye color. But the eye patch make me stand out more. I wear the patch over my left eye… Or my left depending on your prospective. I hide a secret under there. And no one knows what it looks like… Until now.

(_POV's are Sakuma, Reader, and Kido._)

* * *

_Sakuma's POV/ Back Story_:

I have twin sisters, who are 8. Their names are Minkco and Maikco. I'm the adult in the house mostly because my mom past a few weeks after the twins were born. I was 5 then.

And back then I didn't really worried about "it" mostly because "it" wasn't that visible. Besides my family I didn't care about anyone… Then. Before my mom and dad pasted. It was only when I was 11 I had to wear the patch. I knew I would have to wear one eventually. But never this early… "It" had gotten form a light gray to a almost pitch black in a mater of a few years.

The Kids at school and around my neighborhood would run away from me. The few friends I did have stay away from me and join in with the other kids. Sometime one or few and even all of the kid that were a round picked on me. They called me "Freak!"… "Ugly!"… but the one I got called the most was… "Monster!"… So I wore the patch to hid that wretched eye of mine from the world. I also wore my hair over the patch just to be sure it stayed on. But I must be getting of topic.

My dad died when I was 13. So I was old enough to take care of us. My sisters and I. My dad committed suicide. I guess he just couldn't take it any more with out my mom. He had became addictive to drinking and would come home drunk or he was drunk at home. And I would always send my sister to their room. Which was every night or weekend. I didn't want them to see our dad like this. And because he was drunk and mad at me because. "I looked like her." was always the answerer I got from him when he was like this. I was beaten for this as well. It wasn't as bad of a beating you might think… A slap or a smack was the worse he ever did. Nothing major. It still hurt more or less. But one time when he came home… He'd smelled like a bar. In fact you could smell it from across a room.

I had sent the girls to their room and told the to turn on their music so they wouldn't hear. And told them to stay their until I came and told them it was ok. As soon as he came in he slam the door a came at me. He'd picked me up by the collar of my shirt. And threw me the ground. I was shocked as I shakily he had never been this aggressive even when he was drunk! As soon as I was up he came right up to me and… SMACK! He had slapped me across the face so hard that my eye patch came of and the hair that was covering it had moved reviling "it"… My dad stumbled back and land on his butt. I will never forget the look on his face… The look of fear… He didn't have to say a thing. "Monster"…! His eyes said it all. He ran to his room. I snatched up my patch and tried to put it back on. But it kept falling off.

"Sis… Are you ok…" A voice asked from behind me. I turn around. And saw Maikco. I turned my back before she could see my eye, unfortunate she saw it. And tried to comfort me but I had ran to my room and buried my head in my pillow. I looked up to the mirror on my desk. I sat up and walked over to my desk and looked in the mirror. And saw an internal darkness. The thing looking back at me was not human but a monster. I took a ribbon and tied both ends to my patch and tied it around my head. When I was done the monster was gone…

The next day I woke up and walk to the living room and saw my dad lying on the floor. He wasn't moving or breathing! I ran to the phone and called 911. But I knew he was dead already. I must have done it by that night, when he hit me. I had to for the my sisters. And form that day I would hate myself and that darkness. Forever…

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment of what you think and any grammar mistakes. And please no flames. Bye!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! Cajapey here with another chapter here! Sorry this took a wile and it's a bit short but I have been busy with school and other things and pressed for time. I appreciate the feed back! I'm going to give you guys a heads up. The next few chapters are going to be flashbacks in the short time before She leaves for that one island I can't remember for the life of me! That holds the FFI! (I know this is flashback hevy! But I have to some explaining to do. Sorry.)So if you guys would be so kind as to reminded that would be great! Now on with the chapter! ~enjoy~_

* * *

_Sakuma's POV_:

I woke up in my bed and turned over to see the alarm clock on my night stand. It was about 7:59 am in the morning. I rolled back over. Just to have the alarm go off on me with aloud beeping sound! I sat up with a moan. I got out of my nice warm bed and my feet hit the cold hard wooden floor of my room. I got dress in my work-uniform. Which is a skirt with shorts a t-shirt and last but not leased an apron. If you haven't guess yet I'm working as a waitress at one of those sports cafes. Its just a summer job but hey it gives me something to do and I can keep up to date with everyone. Not to mention the pay is pretty good to. I walked over to my sisters' room and peeked my head in. They were still a sleep. I walked over to Minkco bed and shook her gently.

"Minkco it time to get up." I said motherly. I did the same with Maikco. The two slowly sat up.

"Morning sis." Miakco said with a smile as she rubbed her eyes. Minkco just yawned.

"I'll make breakfast shortly so you two get dressed and get ready for Summer Day Camp. And with that I walked out of the room and went on to make breakfast. As I worked the girls were eating their breakfast at the table.

"Hey sis can we ask a question?" Maikco asked.

"Sure… Ask away. What's with this all of a sudden?" I asked looking at the two with a frying pan in hand. When I saw Maikco's face see look like she regretted even saying any thing.

"Why do you were that eye-patch?" Minkco piped up as she said with a smile. I was shocked with this sudden question that I dropped the pan. And I think I startled the girls when I did.

"Sis…? Are you alright…?" Maikco asked a lllittle worried.

"Yhea I'm fine. I just wasn't excepting that question for awhile that's all." I said as I began to pick up the mess I made.

"Are you mad?" Minkco asked.

"No. I'm not mad. Just shocked that's all." I said.

"And I will answerer your question. On the way to drop you to off when I'm done cleaning this up. Now go get your stuff ready. I said with a small smile.

"OK!" The two said in unison. After awhile we were out the door. Ready to take on the day!

* * *

_Hey guys hope you enjoy this chapture! And I'll see you soon! ~Bye~_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Cajapey here with another chapter here!

_~Hope you enjoy!~_

* * *

_Sakuma's POV:_

We were walking down the street when Minkco said.

"Hey sis! You said you'd tell us about your eye patch! She said as held my hand. I was so hoping they'd forget or at least Minkco… I heisted a bit before I said anything.

"Well…" I said when I was about to answer when Maikco cut when she said.

"Minkco can't you see she doesn't want to talk about it?! She said a little mad. I couldn't help but smile at how much Maikco & Minkco cared about me. I kneeled down and brushed back Maikco's reddish-brown

(_**Authors' Note: Minkco hair is the same color**_) bangs be hind her ear. And gave her a hug.

"It's OK I was hoping it would be a little bit before you guys asked me…" I said.

"Sorry sis…" Minkco said softly. Her blue eyes were starting to fill with tears.

"Please don't be mad at me." Minkco said.

"It's fine. I'll just some it up for you up for you two." I said with a sigh.

"you see I was born with this… thing that makes the white part of my eye black. Which me look really scary to some… well most people…" I said trying to dumb it down so an 8 year old can under stand.

"They say its because my eye color or something like that." I said looking at Maikco's face which looked a little worried.

"You don't have to worry about that more or less. It was something I picked up when I was little…well that's what everybody says." I reassured her.

"And besides I was 5 when it happened. Your 8. I'm pretty sure you or Minkco don't have it." I said. We continued to walk.

"Thanks for telling us…" Minkco said quietly.

"Huh…? Oh…! It was nothing big." I said. We came up to a building with a sign that said Summer Day Camp here!(**_Authors' Note: Summer Day Camp is like Girl/Boy Scouts… Kind-of in the sense of learning different skills and making things._**) I kneeled down and gave them a hug.

"I love you guys." I said as I and gave them a kiss on both of their checks. They did the same and they ran off and they waved me good bye and I did the same. And as soon as they were in side I walked down the and looked down at my watch and saw it was 9:00. I was going to be late…

"DANG IT!" I yelled as I started to run.

* * *

_Hope you enjoy this chapter and I will see you soon! _

_~Bye!~_


End file.
